


sunshine riptide

by jywait



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Again, Cardverse, Fluff, M/M, Pining, a france who schemes is my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywait/pseuds/jywait
Summary: Cardverse! Alfred was going to snap off Francis’s wrist if he didn’t stop putting his hands on Arthur.~“Alfred...” Arthur murmured, eyes wide. “Are you...jealous?”Alfred snapped back to attention, blushing to his ears. “W-What? No! Why would I be jealous?” He stammered, but Arthur’s eyes had widened in realization, and a smirk curled his lips.





	sunshine riptide

**Author's Note:**

> ive wrote a fic every three days thrice already and its exam period HAHAHAH i should stop  
> hmu on jywait on tumblr! id love to hear what you think!

The King of Diamonds had his hand on Arthur’s wrist, a touch a little too intimate. Francis leaned in slightly, eyes half-lidded in flirtation as he made sure to deliberately let his eyes roam over Arthur’s body whilst the other remained painfully oblivious.

Alfred clutched the wine glass in his hand tighter, knuckles white, barely managing to not crack the delicate glass, as he watched the two engage in a conversation that’s pretty much one-sided on Arthur’s part, especially with the way France was looking at him, practically devouring the other with his eyes.

Alfred glared at Francis, mood gloomy. His expression scared off anyone that even looks at him, and only the Jack was even willing to converse with him when he was that pissed off.

“Perhaps you should do something about it, rather than send such a poisonous look at them,” the Jack, Yao, said mildly, expression neutral as he stood beside the fuming King of Spades.

“Why would I care?” Alfred snapped, wincing when he realized how the tone of his words made him sound. Jealous, envious, sick to his stomach. His mood further soured when he heard Arthur give out a tinkling laugh at Francis’s words. His smile was soft and sweet, and something that Alfred hasn’t experienced for an awfully long time.

Wrenching his eyes away from the two of them, he stared at the glass of wine he’s swirling, mind elsewhere. Why does he care if Arthur would much rather spend time in Francis’s company than his? Arthur can do whatever he wants, Alfred thought spitefully, not without a trace of upset. It’s not like he organized an entire party for Arthur’s birthday, or that he purposefully invited selected people because he knew Arthur wasn’t comfortable with too many people, or that all Alfred wanted was Arthur to smile at him _like he was at Francis_. It’s not like he just wanted Arthur to dance with him, lean in at the end, eyes warm with love and give him a smile that takes Alfred’s breath away, before parting his lips for a kiss which would have been so gentle, electrifying and perfect.

Yao lifted a sleeved hand over his mouth, and Alfred narrowed his eyes. It looks like Yao was smothering a laugh.

“What?” He asked, annoyed.

Yao shook his head. “Nothing. I was just wondering if you’d prefer to stand here sulking all night or actually wish him a happy birthday. You organized all of this, after all.” Yao’s words ring in Alfred’s ear, and he couldn’t help but turn a little pink. He had planned this for months, trusting the information to only Yao while keeping Arthur out of the loop. It had succeeded, but Arthur had seemed hurt when Alfred wouldn’t tell him what he was up to. He wanted it to be a complete surprise, one that would make Arthur delighted and, preferably, leap into Alfred’s arms.

Instead, he only had enough time to bring Arthur to the room where the party happened before Francis had whisked Arthur away, spilling tales of his land. He had wanted to snatch Arthur back, but restrained himself when he saw how enraptured Arthur had look; the other was always fond of hearing of other’s culture. Alfred couldn’t bare to ruin that for Arthur, even if it hadn’t been his birthday he would’ve done the same.

That didn’t change the fact that Arthur had remained at Francis’s side the entire time, while Alfred received barely a lick of attention. Yao clicked his tongue, and Alfred took a deep breath.

“I’m...gonna go over there,” he said determinedly. Yao nodded his head approvingly. “Finally.”

Alfred marched to the pair, people on the dance floor immediately parting to make way for the angry King.

“Francis!” Alfred beamed, fake. Francis blinked at him, then, annoyingly enough, seemed pleasantly amused, pulling himself away from where he had been too close to Arthur.

“It appears I have to take my leave now,” Francis said, winking at Arthur, who turned a pretty pink. Alfred clenched his fists.

“What? Francis, you don’t have to leave,” Arthur said, but Francis shook his head, his smile still on his lips.

“ _Au revoir!_ ” Francis called, waving them goodbye. Alfred clicked his tongue impatiently, glaring at Francis’s back.

Arthur swerved to face Alfred, and Alfred was thrown off by the contempt in Arthur’s green eyes. They really were a lovely shade of green, but currently they are boring into Alfred like he was the scum of the earth.

“Uh...what?” Alfred asked, lost.

“What’s your bloody problem?” Arthur asked, furious, but Alfred could tell that he was trying not to yell and cause a ruckus. Arthur furrowed his brows, pointing a finger and jabbing Alfred’s chest.

“What?” Alfred asked again, a guilty feeling rising up in him.

“You’ve been absolutely atrocious all night,” Arthur hissed, pausing to give a charming smile at a friend of his who looked at them in concern. “The whole night you’ve only stood at a corner, glaring at everyone, and now you’ve even chased off Francis who had just been about to deliver an interesting story! What’s your problem, Alfred?” Arthur half snarled the question, and Alfred gulped. Damnit, Arthur looked really hot when he was pissed off, but now wasn’t the time to get turned on.

He thought back to Arthur’s words, and upon remembering his mention of Francis, his mood went down again. Looking away from Arthur’s piercing eyes, he mumbled, bitterly, “If you wanted to talk to Francis so much, fine, whatever.” Arthur jerked back, his eyes swimming with confusion and something Alfred couldn’t quite pick up.

“Alfred...” Arthur murmured, eyes wide. “Are you...jealous?”

Alfred snapped back to attention, blushing to his ears. “W-What? No! Why would I be jealous?” He stammered, but Arthur’s eyes had widened in realization, and a smirk curled his lips.

“Alfred,” Arthur spoke his name delicately, and unconsciously Alfred shivered. “Wh-what?”

“Why are you jealous?” Arthur asked curiously, and the thought that immediately popped in Alfred’s head made him redden further.

_Because I love you._

He couldn’t voice that. Not...until he was ready.

“I’m not,” Alfred snapped weakly, but Arthur had already stopped paying attention, lost in thought. He watched, half wary, half confused. Arthur wasn’t looking at him, he was contemplating something, something Alfred dearly hoped wasn’t what he think it might be.

Arthur blinked, coming back to himself, looking at the people around him, who are mostly preoccupied. Alfred, meanwhile, merely frowned.

“Let’s not have this conversation here,” Arthur said, before clasping Alfred’s arm and dragging him out of the room, into an empty hallway. Alfred waved meekly at those who turned to see him being dragged off, while Francis lifted a wine glass as if to toast to him. The hell.

Arthur’s touch on his skin is starting to make Alfred feel too warm. Or maybe it was just hot. At this point Alfred has no idea what was going on, he was swimming in confusion and the green of Arthur’s eyes.

The hallway was quiet, the only sound was their soft breathing and Alfred’s too loud heart.

“So, uh, why’d you bring us out?” Alfred asked, watching in fascination as Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Alfred wished he could do that instead.

Amazed, Alfred watch Arthur turn a little pink. “Bloody hell,” Arthur muttered, “I sure hope I wasn’t wrong on this.”

“Wha-“ Alfred started, only to be cut off by Arthur’s lips on his. It lasted barely a second, featherlight brush of lips, but Alfred felt a shiver run through his entire body, warming him to the core.

Arthur pulled back, watching him warily, but Alfred could only stare, dazed.

“Oh hell, I shouldn’t ha-“ Arthur started, visibly distressed, but Alfred shook his head, grabbing Arthur’s shoulder and pulling him in for another kiss.

It was...everything he had wanted for years now. And he wanted more. He wanted Arthur to stay by his side, he wanted to wake up to Arthur’s sleepy, lovely face. Arthur sighed into the kiss, Alfred shuddered. God, he should’ve said something sooner, make his feelings known. As it were, this was perfect, and Alfred held Arthur closer to him, deepening the kiss while Arthur put his hands around his neck.

They pulled apart seconds later, Alfred’s hands still on Arthur’s shoulders as they breathed together, leaning in to one another. Alfred closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth of Arthur’s body.

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” Arthur asked, breaking the nice moment they had going for them.

“Was not.” Alfred denied, unable to suppress his smile.

Arthur sighed, amused and eyes twinkling, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if my jealous alfred was ok...  
> leave a comment if you’d like!
> 
> i wrote a fic for my three fav pairs already...what next?


End file.
